


Balouve

by GuardianOfTheLoaf



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Gore, Hurt Noct Week, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Whump, noct-whump-week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianOfTheLoaf/pseuds/GuardianOfTheLoaf
Summary: Day Four of Noct-whump-week, for July 4th, 2018Day Four- ImpaledNoctis gets Impaled by the Aramusha at the end of the Balouve Mines. My first fanfiction, let alone first FFXV.Will eventually get edited, I'm sorry if this is awful.





	Balouve

They stood outside of the Balouve Mines, peering in skeptically. “Aw, man.” Prompto whined. “Are you sure there’s a royal arm in there?”

Ignis pushed his glasses farther up on his nose. “Relatively sure, Prompto.” He answered the blonde with a sigh.

“Let’s get this over with.” Noctis yawned and headed forward, his retinue following behind them, descending into the darkness of the dungeon. They shifted their lights on and traveled warily through the claustrophobic area.

“Killer wasps. Be careful, they’re incredibly poisonous.” Ignis pointed out as they engaged in combat. Noctis pulled the auto-crossbow from the armiger and shot at the horrid things, grimacing. He hated bugs. He especially hated these bugs and despised other things that could poison. He knew from experience how bad it was to be hit by one of those things. Noctis shuddered.

“Are you even paying attention?” Gladio yelled. Noctis looked over at him, catching sight of his knowing look. Noct looked away and swiped at one of them with Ragnarok. It hit the ground and fell apart.

Prompto whistled from behind Noctis upon laying out a killer wasp with a perfect hit. That was all of them. Noctis dismissed the crossbow and looked around to check on his friends. Ignis was wiping his daggers clean while Gladio pulled his sword out of the corpse of a goblin. Noct hadn’t even noticed goblins come in. He frowned deeply. This migraine he was developing was not really helping his ability to stay focused. Ignis glanced over, catching sight of the Prince rubbing his temple. “Doing okay, Noct?” Ignis prompted.

Noctis looked up in surprise. “Yeah. I’m fine. Let’s hurry up and get the royal arm so we can go back to the hotel and sleep.”

Prompto snorted, “That’s all you ever want to do.”

Noctis grunted, pretending not to hear Gladio’s sly chuckle. He just wanted to hurry up, so he could go to bed. His head was pulsing with his heart, like punch after punch to the inside of his skull. He followed Gladio forward, hoping the end of the dungeon was near so that they would know if this place had a royal arm or not. He just-

Gladio froze in front of him and Noctis ran into his rigid back. He frowned deeply and leaned around the broad girth to see why the Shield had stopped so abruptly “Whoa,” Prompto said, walking out to the side. “What do you make of this place?

“Careful. Aramusha.” Ignis whispered from next to Noct. “Very powerful, but we should be able to defeat it. Do not get hit.”

“Maaaan.” Prompto moaned.

“Sounds easy enough.” Gladio responded.

Noctis straightened and stretched his arm out, closing his hand around the hilt of the engine blade and then throwing his arm forward, catapulting himself into the creature. The blade buried itself in its chest as his hand wrapped around the hilt once again. He yanked the sword out of the thing and rolled out of the way as Gladio ran in, slamming his heavy sword in the Aramusha’s face. Noctis warped back in, parrying a swipe from its long sword while Prompto took shots on it from farther back.

“Iggy,” Noct yelled and together they used polearms to deal heavy damage.

“Nice!” Prompto yelled in encouragement.

It swung its blade in a wide arc and Noct rolled under it. Prompto cried out when the tip of it caught his hand. His gun dropped from his hand and disappeared in a flash of blue sparks. “I’ll check on Prompto, you guys distract it for a moment.” Ignis turned and ran to Prompto’s side. Noctis took a deep breath and began warping around the creature, flashing from side to side, front to back, leaving after images of himself everywhere, blue warp trails in all directions, the Aramusha didn’t know where to focus.

Gladio continued dealing damage while Noctis warped around. The great sword swung in a rapid circle, gathering momentum before slamming into the things side. Gladio frowned. It hadn’t even tried to block it. In fact, it wasn’t even fighting back. Gladio took a step back to assess it. Its head was moving around, seemingly with no direction. The Shield followed the Aramusha’s line of sight and found it was following Noct’s warp trails. Calculating.

“Noct!” Gladio yelled in warning just as the thing’s sword shot out, piercing through Noctis’s chest. He gasped, stuck in midair, impaled on the katana. “Noct!” Gladio screamed again. Then the thing tossed him to the side like old garbage and he slammed into the wall, collapsing at the bottom. 

Everything had been going so well. Stasis was held at bay, he was fighting well, but then Noctis found himself held in place mid warp. He heard Gladio shout his name and then he was thrown to the side. He collided with a wall and dropped heavily to the ground, landing on his side, all the breath knocked out of him. His hands formed claws, digging at the hard ground.

Prompto appeared above Noctis as he struggled to breathe, warmth pooling beneath him. Prompto’s mouth was moving but Noct couldn’t hear him over the sound of blood rushing in his ears. Noct pulled ear into his nose and slowly exhaled, his ability to breathe slowly getting better. He gasped, coughing. Prompto’s voice reached his ears, he was freaking out. His chest was beginning to hurt, the pain spreading all through him like his blood was molten ore. He groaned, blinking rapidly, his brain catching up to what had happened. He had been impaled…with a sword.

“Prompto.” He whispered, licking his lips. “Slow the bleeding.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Prompto wailed, speaking in double in desperation. He cast a look behind him at the sound of a hard crash that shook the ground. “Ignis!” Prompto shrieked as the taller man skidded to a stop next to him.

“Shit,” Gladio growled, dropping to his knees on Prompto’s other side.

“Hi, guys.” Noctis said breathlessly, ignoring the spots in his vision. He could see Noctis on the verge of a panic attack and was doing his best to make the blonde worry less. Then Noct started coughing and Prompto made a strange, high-pitched keen. Noctis caught his breath and opened his eyes. Flecks of blood speckled the man’s face, looking his freckles were bleeding. Blood freckles.

Ignis removed his jacket, tearing it in strips to pack the wound. “I need your jackets to tie it.” Ignis commanded and the two were quick in handing them over, leaving Gladio shirtless. “Sorry, Highness.” Ignis whispered, before lifting Noctis up. Noct gasped at the pain, involuntarily jerking in the Advisor’s grasp. Gladio moved forward to help hold Noctis in place. He groaned loudly, barely managing to stifle the urge to scream at the sudden onslaught of red hot agony. He was violently reminded of the Marilith attack, of the helplessness of being injured and left at the complete mercy of whatever is near.

“Okay.” Ignis said sternly. “We need to get him out of here now, before something else attack us. Gladio?”

“I’ve got him.” Gladio responded and slipped his arms under the prince’s body to carry him bridal style.

“Prompto take point.” The gunner nodded and stood, swallowing heavily when he reached for his gun but saw the crimson of his hands. He felt a hand fall on his shoulder and jumped. “Prompto?” Ignis checked on him.

“I’ve never seen so much blood.” Prompto gasped, his voice shaking. He gagged, bending over. Ignis patted his back as the entire contents of his stomach expelled itself onto the ground. He went to wipe his mouth on the back of his hand but froze, catching sight of the still wet blood yet again.

“Try not to think about it Prompto. We need to go.” Ignis urged, stern but kind.

Prompto nodded. “O-Okay.” He said shakily and drew his gun with a heavy breath. “Let’s go.”

They rushed through the dungeon, taking the same path as before and avoiding contact with most of the monsters that dwelled in the dark recesses of the wretched place. They reached the elevator and piled in, turning it on and then waiting for it to go up. Ignis looked at Noctis. Despite all the packing he was still bleeding, rivers of it dripping down Gladio’s chest and stomach. Noctis was clutching at Gladio’s chest, his nails digging into his skin. Gladio didn’t even wince. Ignis sighed worriedly. At this rate it would only be so long before the Prince went into shock.

“How long does this damn elevator last?” Gladio growled, tightening his grip on Noctis as he moaned. A few moments later and the elevator was sliding to a halt at the top. Prompto exited first, scanning the area.

“I see the light of a haven.” Prompto said, glancing at Ignis who nodded.

“Then let’s go.” He said. “But we need to-” He was interrupted by a sharp cough from Noctis and he turned around to see Gladio’s chest and neck speckled with blood and his lips set in a grim line. Noctis continued hacking before his head slid back and his arm dropped from Gladio’s chest.

“Noctis.” Gladio shouted, trying to break through the man's hazy eyes. “Princess. You need to stay awake.” Noctis’s eyes opened lazily halfway but he said nothing, out of it. He was so pale. “Let’s go.” Gladio commanded. Prompto nodded and led the way, gun out and ready, approaching the distant light of the haven.

They were almost halfway there when Gladio called for Iggy. Prompto stopped and turned around as Ignis approached them. “His breathing has picked up and he’s sweating.”  
“Set him down.” Ignis requested and Gladio gently set him down. Noctis groaned at the change of altitude and his breath caught. Gladio quickly turned the Prince’s head as vomit poured from the man’s mouth. His body shook with the effort Ignis examined him while Prompto guarded. He wiped Noct’s mouth and checked his pulse. “Weak and rapid.” He looked into the man’s eyes, his frown deepening. He shook his head. “Definitely going into shock. We need to run.” Gladio lifted him up again and Noct cried out, moaning and pushing weakly at Gladio.

“Stop.” He groaned softly, head falling back into Gladio’s arm as he lost the strength to hold it up.

“Why’s he doing that?” Prompto breathed, tears in his eyes.

“He’s confused. In shock.” Ignis answered as they started forward at a light jog. Near them a red arm protruded out of the ground, a body following close behind. “Ignore it, keep going, we’re almost to the haven.” Ignis said firmly.

The haven was close. Prompto ignored the pounding of the demon behind them, focusing on the haven ahead. He ran ahead, reaching the haven first and whirled around. He fired shots at the demon behind the group, distracting it while Gladio caught up to him. “Here.” Ignis moved to Gladio, taking him from the Shield. “Set up a tent and the fire.” He told Gladio. “Prompto, boil water and then bring it here.” They nodded without questions and set to work while Ignis laid Noct out.

“Highness.” Ignis snapped his fingers in front of the Prince’s eyes. One cracked open barely, revealing dulled blue eyes.

“Ig.” Noctis moaned. “Hurts.”

“I know, Noct.” He squeezed his hand, glancing up as the roared to life. He looked back down, pulling all the medical equipment out of the armiger. They had used too much of their curatives in the fight with the Aramusha. He removed his needle and thread but frowned. He couldn’t afford the threat of sewing in bacteria. He would just need to flush it clean and cauterize, then take care of the burns so they wouldn’t become infected. If they could get him to some sort of facility, maybe Hunter HQ in the next couple of days, they should be fine to cauterize. But shock was an issue. It could prove fatal if it wasn’t taken care of. Ignis checked Noct’s pulse again and his heart skipped a beat. It was way too fast. He was going to go into cardiac arrest.

Ignis froze for half a second. He didn’t know what to do. How was he going to save his King's life?

“Ignis, here’s the water.” Prompto carried over a pot of boiling water. “Gladio almost has the tent up. What do I do?”

Ignis straightened. He needed to pull it together. Noct’s life was on the line. “Get my dagger out of the Armiger Prompto. Set the blade in the fire. When it’s red hot bring it to me.”  
Prompto paled even further. “Oh, gods.” He swallowed audibly and moved back toward the fire.

“Tent’s up.” Gladio yelled and appeared next to him.

“Get him into the tent.” Ignis said and grabbed the bucket of water while Gladio took up Noctis. The prince’s head lolled like a dolls’. He hissed through his teeth at the pain, tear tracks marking their way into his hair as he panted.

Gladio set him down on a sleeping bag and Ignis made quick work of lifting his feet up and piling blankets around. He needed to be kept as warm as possible. Prompto ran in, gripping the burning dagger. “It’s ready.” He choked out.

“Bring it here.” Ignis said and Prompto crouched next to him. “Help me remove the makeshift bandages and his shirt.”

They all got to work. Ignis dipped a towel into the hot water and began cleaning the wound front and back, trying to clear away as much contaminants as possible. “Okay.” Ignis breathed. “Hand me the knife.” Prompto slid the dagger into his hand and Ignis’s fingers closed around the familiar grip. He met the eyes of his friends. “You guys need to hold him down okay?” Gladio nodded while Prompto shuddered, unmoving from his spot. “Prompto, I know this is hard, but he needs you to hold his arms down okay?”  
Prompto and got into position. “Do not release him no matter what he does, it could hurt him more if he thrashes while I do this.”

Both of them nodded. Gladio gripped the raven-haired man’s legs and Prompto held his shoulders down. Ignis took a deep breath and lowered the knife.  
Noctis immediately jerked beneath him. “Hold him tight.” He snarled, not stopping. Noctis’s eyes flashed wide open and he bucked, a wail erupting from his mouth.  
“N-Noct…It’s okay, buddy. We’re helping.” Prompto tried to reassure him. Noct threw his head from side to side, drool sliding from his mouth and running into his hair, joining the numerous tears. He screamed, an animalistic howl that shook Ignis to his core. Blood frothed at the Prince’s lips and he writhed and kicked. Gladio grunted when the front of Noct's pants grew wet, his bladder letting go. The Shield did not relax his grip.

“Flip him. Halfway done.” Ignis hissed through gritted teeth. He sat back as the two turned him over. Prompto turned his head, making sure Noct could breathe. “Almost there, Noct.” Ignis whispered and lowered the knife once again. He ignored the cries and the struggling as he worked as quickly as possible, pushing the burning knife to the skin. Then he was done, the smell of burning flesh cloying his nostrils. He leaned back, gasping.

“Wrap his chest.” He demanded of the others and left the tent. He grabbed water from the Armiger and furiously cleaned his hands over the side of the haven. He was covered in the Prince’s blood. He leaned down, his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

“Iggy!” Prompto screamed from the tent. Ignis’s body tensed before he jolted toward the tent flaps and stumbled inside to the sight of Gladio performing CPR.  
“Shit.” He gasped and dropped to Noctis’s still side. Gladio leaned back for chest compressions, counting under his breath. Iggy put his fingers on the Prince’s wrist, hoping for a pulse.

… “There.” Iggy breathed. He grabbed Gladio’s shoulder and he fell back, catching himself on his hands, panting. Prompto was sobbing uncontrollably off to the side. Gladio was shaking and Ignis was having trouble breathing. They needed distraction.

“Prompto.” Prompto’s red rimmed eyes looked up. “Would you prepare cup noodles please.” Prompto didn’t move for several moments but then nodded and left the tent.” Ignis made sure Noct’s legs were elevated and that his bandages were tight. He had been changed into clean clothes, his dirty ones thrown out. Gladio moved forward and covered him in all the blankets they had, trying to keep him warm. The Prince was sweating and breathing too quickly, his heart rate too fast. He needed a blood transfusion, but they didn’t have the materials. They needed potions and other things.

Prompto leaned in. “Food’s ready.” He said lowly. The two nodded and headed out into the cool night air. Gladio sighed heavily.

“That was intense.” He said, grabbing the food.

Prompto snorted. “That was more than just intense. He died, Gladio. His heart stopped.”

“Yeah,” Gladio responded sadly.

“After we finish eating we should get some sleep.” Ignis said. “Sleep close to Noctis to help with body heat and so that we will notice if something happens. Prompto slurped up the rest of his noodles and then disappeared into the tent.

“I’m worried about him.” Ignis murmured. Gladio grunted in response and was the next in the tent. Ignis sighed and joined them. He was exhausted too and honestly, they all needed sleep.

Noctis came awake slowly. His mouth felt like a ball of steel wool had been shoved into it, his head was pounding, and his eyeballs were trying to explode out of his skull. He felt too hot and he was covered in sweat. He couldn't seem to control his breathing and he felt like he was going to puke. Movement caught Noct's eye from outside the tent and he gasped. Dad? Noctis clenched his jaw and struggled to sit up, frowning when Prompto's legs trapped his own. He tried to cry out but no sound came out, his throat burning. He pulled his legs free and crawled, trying to get to his dad despite the agony of the hole in his chest. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, stinging the edges. He made it to the edge of the tent and looked out. There was only darkness outside. Noctis collapsed, hacking his lungs out.

"Noct!" Ignis was suddenly over him, rolling him onto his back. "What are you doing out here?" His Advisors hands passed over him, checking his pulse, his bandages, his ribs.

"D-Dad." Noct forced out and Ignis froze, staring down into the watery blue eyes of his charge. They were endless, like a depthless ocean of night. Then the eyelids slid closed, covering them up. Ignis sighed and gently pulled the Prince back into place. Both Prompto and Gladio were sitting up, watching him place Noctis back next to Prompto.

Ignis cleared his throat, looking between the two of them. "About an hour until dusk. We must prepare to move the Prince." They nodded and set to work, cleaning up...waiting for the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I appreciate constructive criticism.


End file.
